


shout when you wanna get off the ride

by defcontwo



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's the Red Hood and being the Red Hood gives him sex magic. Duh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shout when you wanna get off the ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



It’s a tiny, narrow bed in a shitty motel in the worst part of Star City. The wallpaper, yellowed and peeling, has seen better days and the sounds of the train from the tracks next door run at all hours.

They’re here under the radar because Oliver Queen can’t seem to keep his own backyard clean and members of a Star City crime syndicate keep leeching out into Gotham, so they figured they might as well come under cover and cut it out at the source.

Only it’s been two weeks of jackshit from their investigations and with these close quarters, they’re bored and Jason is sick and tired of Tim’s agitated fidgeting and two day old coffee breath. So he decides that they’re gonna do something a little more fun to pass the time.

"See, now isn’t this better than sniping at me," Jason says, stuttering out a gasp as he sinks down again on Tim’s cock.

"Debatable," Tim says, tightening his grip on Jason’s hips. "You underestimate how much I enjoy, _ah fuck_ , how much I enjoy sniping at you.”

"You’re just pissy because you’re not on top for once," Jason says, leaning over and bracing one hand on the headboard.

Tim snaps his hips up and Jason groans loud enough that there’s no way that they weren’t heard by everyone on the floor through the paper-thin walls. “Yup.”

He’s close now and he can tell that Tim is too, can tell from the way his eyes have gone unfocused, from the way he couldn’t really come up with a good enough comeback just then. And man, is Tim glorious like this, all carefully held together control falling apart at the seams. Jason bets that he couldn’t so much as come out with the quadratic theorem right now and he takes a special kind of pride in the fact that he’s the one who made that happen.

"Tim, I’m — "

"Yeah, I know," Tim says, "I got you," one hand wrapping around Jason’s cock, stroking, and the other threading through Jason’s hair, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss. Tim bites into Jason’s bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood, hips stuttering up as he comes, and Jason follows him soon after, collapsing on top of the smaller man with a satisfied moan.

"Yeah, all right. That sure as fuck beat surveillance," Tim says, breathless and close, his sweaty hair sticking to Jason’s temple.

"Told ya."

"I can’t believe this bed held out. I thought it’d be too small."

"Don’t question the sex magic, Drake."

Tim huffs a laugh. “You’re ridiculous.”

Jason lifts himself off of Tim, Tim’s hands guiding him at the hips, and tries to lean over to grab the tissue box on the bedside table at the same time. Only his left foot catches in the sheet and Jason goes tumbling straight off the bed, knocking the tissue box into the adjacent bathroom and the lamp straight to the floor with a crash. He hits the floor with a thump, foot still tangled in the sheets.

"Ow."

Above him, Jason hears a hysterical, loud sound, like the hyenas from the Lion King and he can’t quite place it until that he realizes that it’s Tim laughing. High-pitched, no holds barred diaphragm-aching cackling.

"I told you," Tim fights out through gasps of laughter, "I told you the bed was too small."

"Shut up," Jason snaps.

Tim just laughs harder. “ _Sex magic._ ”

"Oh fuck off."


End file.
